madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Guinevere Colchicum Ophelia Bedivere Asvarre (Michelia)
This is about a character in the Alternative Continuity. If you are looking for a character with a same name from the original series or another another spin off, check here and here. Guinevere Colchicum Ophelia Bedivere Asvarre, or also known as Guinevere, is a princess of in Asvarre and a younger sister to Germaine and Eliot. Unlike her original counterpart, however, this version of Guinevere is feuding with her brothers for the crown and enlisting Roland for help to quell the Civil War. Appearance Guinevere has a long, black spiky hair with 2 pigtails, dark purple eyes as well as a slim yet attractive body figure. She also wearing a feather-like crown across her head. Personality According to her brother, Guinevere is a good for nothing sister who do nothing but visiting historical sites of the Knights of Round Table. She is familiar with myths surrounding the Knights, and often quote their deeds. Hidden behind the facade is a girl with independent mind. She questioned about why her brother is prioritized, and nobody ever think she could be a sovereign. The desire became a purpose after she found the Caliburn. She is also rebellious, wanting to take part in action rather than just sitting and wait for result from her followers. Her meeting with Roland inspire her to train herself so she can fight by his side. Guinevere seems to holds affection towards Roland whom she sees as a perfect knight like the Knights of Round Table. She even invited him personally to be knight in Asvarre, which the Black Knight politely refuse. Unlike her older brothers who lean towards the people of continental or island Asvarre, nor her father who tried his best to balance power between both sides, Guinevere sees Asvarre as a single kingdom without differentiating between the Island or Continent. Chronology As a princess, Guinevere live a life without any difficulties. But when she is 7, she begins to notice something. Her eldest brother Germaine is surrounded by aristocrats. Likewise, her second brother Eliot is also the same. She understand they are approaching the future king. Meanwhile, Guinevere only receive education from her mother, mostly about preparing herself to marry and to not embarrass Asvarre royal family. Her mother, who is descendant of Continental Asvarre, naturally believes on giving the best of everything to the eldest son. This is something she can't accept. Since Asvarre has Queen Zephyria, they would accept a woman as sovereign. Yet, Guinevere's right to throne is only after Germaine and Eliot. Nobody ever put expectation on her. Guinevere made the choice of visiting sites of the Knights of Round Table, a story she often heard from her mother. Her main intention is to stay away from the palace and all the wedding proposals. Her knowledge about legend born out of the need to make her travels convincing. Although Zacharias never give his eldest daughter anything like to his sons, he granted her with freedom he never had. The constant travel helps to train her physics. Meanwhile the report she brings back is helpful for her father to know about situation from across his domain. Emissary to Brune and meeting with Urs Three years ago, when Guinevere is 18 years old, Zacharias asked his daughter if she is avoiding marriage. Guinevere answered, it's because she want a husband who doesn't see her only as "First Princess of Asvarre". She is even ready to spend the rest of her life doing pilgrimage to Knights of Round Table sites. Understanding there is no proper candidate for his daughter in Asvarre, Zacharias send Guinevere as part of emissary to Brune, in preparation for another conflict against Sachstein. During this trip, Guinevere met Marthus, and Urs who is visiting. Urs' words about how he let his son continue to use arrow even if it made his son being looked down upon by other Brune aristocrats, touched Guinevere. Urs believe in letting people do what they're good at, and accept what they can't. This made Guinevere realize she can still gather allies even if all the aristocrats gather around either Germaine or EliotGuinevere is further inspired by realizing the Knights of Round Tables are also not perfect. They are people with special expertise who loyally support King Artorias. . She begin by gathering people whose proficient ability in a certain field is overshadowed by their shortcomings. The first one is Will the Red Mist, an old knight who had won naval battle against Vanadis, but not good in anything else. Joining the Succession War and Rise to Power During the succession feud between her brothers, and after death of her four younger siblings, Guinevere quickly moved away from palace with escort and small group of servants. According to Elliot, she is visiting historical sites of the Knights of Round Table. In reality, she is heading to Navarre to ask for help from Roland, who rescued her from bandits when she is observing Asvarre attack on Navalle Fortress one year ago. After negotiation with King Faron, Guinevere return to Asvarre bringing Brune soldiers under Roland as commander. Because the port of Duris is taken by Lester, Guinevere and the Brune force made their base in town of Laedd. There, she begin to seek support from nobles while gathering information. At first, Guinevere doesn't like the suggestion of joining force with Eliot and Zhcted to defeat Lester. She need more support, so she prefer taking all the achievement for herself rather than sharing. She only relented after being convinced by Roland that just sitting here will make her lose support from people who see her as princess who would just sit down and watch her people suffer. During their meeting, Eliot and Guinevere states their intention. Eliot wants to return Asvarre to the way it was, by the tradition of the Island. Meanwhile, Guinevere wants to return peace and create a new kingdom. In the battle against Torbalan, Guinevere took action, armed with Caliburn, to help Roland, Tigre, Mila, and Sofy against the demon. After the joint army took over Duris, and hearing Eliot is assassinated, Guinevere offered the Zhcted troops to support her, promising provision to the army. But Sofy, planned ahead and instead threaten Guinevere that Zhcted will change their support to the coalition of Asvarre aristocrats who doesn't support either princes. Finishing a short one-on-one negotiation with the Sofy, Guinevere accepted the offer of cooperation, on yet unknown term, as leader of new faction against Germaine. Final Conflict with Germaine After gathering her own support, Guinevere formed the Valseletos, Shining Army of Conquest consisting of combined force of her supporters in Asvarre, and armies of Brune and Zhcted. In the party, she made statement about treating both Conteo and Landia as equal, a stance that cost her many nobles who used to be Elliot's supporter. Guinevere then asks Roland about his reason to be a knight, which he asks her back if she really wants to be a queen. The princess tells about her finding Caliburn in the site of Bedivere, while trying to hide from assassins sent to kill her. That meeting is the fate that made her decision to realize her desire to be queen. She also asks if Roland would consider being knight of Asvarre, to which the Black Knight politely turns down. During the naval battle of Mariayo, she heard from Will about the truth behind his famous naval battle with Zhcted 5 years ago. Will was granted title of a hero by Zacharias despite it is Arlingham, Caldart's father, who actually holds off the Vanadis at cost of his life. The reason is because Will is the commander, but also because the King wants to avoid giving a hero to the Continental nobles in order to maintain balance of power. The story gives a difficult lesson to Guinevere about achievement of a leader and her subordinates. In the port town of Mariayo, Guinevere disguised herself as traveler with Roland to see the town and hear their opinion about her. Tigre and Mila pointed how Guinevere did a bad job in trying to hide her own identity. She later asks of their opinion regarding suggestion to burn Mariayo along with the captured enemy soldiers. Tigre and Roland personally reject the idea, while Mila said she hates Guinevere's way of asking confirmation while being too careful about making debt for seeking help. After Tigre defeated the Storm Dragon terrorizing Burgas, she gained a base in the hot spring town as well as stronger support from the population. As gratitude, Guinevere, took Tigre to the site of Galahad, a Knight of Round Table said to have defeated dragon 300 years ago with help of his friend, a traveller calling himself King of Magic Bullet. She gave an arrow tip from the site, said to be given by the King of Magic Bullet to his friend before leaving, with message to give it to someone who saves the town in the future. During the decisive battle with Germaine in Astorga Plains, Guinevere fought alongside Mila in the opening, and leads her army to victory, thanks to Roland and Tigre who led another group to capture Valverde. But in the moment of her victory from Germaine, messengers came from Colchester, with message about King Zacharias' recovery. For Guinevere, this is the worst outcome because all her effort is being taken away and given to Germaine by someone who is not even involved in this conflict. While Zacharias prefer Germaine, he asks for time to consider after seeing Guinevere presenting Caliburn. Meanwhile, Germaine and Guinevere is suspicious about their father's lack of reaction towards the death of their siblings. When Guinevere went to confront her father again in private, Germaine is already holding knife to his father. They revealed, Zacharias killed his youngest daughter Gerda out of worry because her words implied no future king. During his sickness, balance of power between the island and continent became unstable, and supporters of Germaine and Elliot moves on their own, resulting in death of the other royal children. Germaine committed suicide, leaving Guinevere as the only successor to the throne. After becoming official crown princess, Zacharias suggested Guinevere to go to the sacred cave where Artorias and Zephiria performed ritual to officially became wielder of Caliburn. Right after the ritual, she is visited by Elizaveta, who represent another faction in Zhcted who does not like Guinevere getting the throne. Their fight ends with Guinevere's victory thanks to power of Caliburn. Weapon * Caliburn-The legendary sword of King Artorias, said to be forged with lightning. Under his will, the sword is buried in unknown place after the First King's death. Zephyria also wield sword she claimed to be Caliburn, but the sword also went missing. Trivia *Unlike her original counterpart, this Guinevere is a formidable princess who can at least wield a sword during her battles. *All members of Asvarre royal family has name from a Knight of Round Table in their name. For Guinevere, it is Bedivere. References Navigation Category:Michelia Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters